All I Ever Asked For
by Little-Retard
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno has been abused since her mother left her. No one really likes her for who she is, but will that change when she saves a little girl?


Okay all of my readers and reviews, I have some really, really, great news! I have decided to make a sequel to 'We'll Fix You'! But, unfortunately, this isn't it. No, you see, I would like to make a high school fiction, before making the sequel to that.

Okay, this'll probably be a Akatsuki/Sakura fiction, as I think that they are perfect together. She is the Yin to their Yang. The light to their day, the- You know what? You get point.

Anyway, I, Lindan Mae Schulz, home schooler, going to private highschool next year, hereby proclaim that I, do not, and never will, own Naruto, or else Sakura would be in the Akatsuki. And maybe Hinata, too. And probably Shikamaru and Kiba, while were at it. Don't forget Ino! Anyway, you get the point, or at least I hope you do.

And without further ado, I would like to introduce you to my new story, that I'm thinking of the name for, though it'll be awesome. In my terms so to speak.

* * *

In Konoha, the Haruno household.

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT!" Roared an angry father. A 15 year old girl cowarded in fear, as she shrunk back from the force of the slap. A large, ugly bruise was forming on her perfect face.

You want to know, why this is happening, right? Well, I'll tell you. No wait, she'll tell you. I always get it wrong anyway.

SAKURA'S POV

This is the normal for me. Bruises, cuts, and broken bones, they don't bother me. Oh, quite contrare. I have to live with them. I normally don't get the broken bones, as my father hates paying for people to perfore surgeries on me.

I don't see why, though. Oh, wait, yeah I do. 'Cause he's ashamed he did this to me, and doesn't want other people to know. Anyway, he is also the richest man in the world. Head of Haruno Incorporated. He's richer than the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. That's why at school, I'm regarded nicely, everyone tries to be my friend.

Though, I don't let them be my friends. They just want the fame. To use me. I should know. I've been used before. No one knows my father beats me. It didn't always use to be this way.

No, I used to be a little princess in a fairytale world. Until my mother abandoned us. She ran away with some other guy. An Uchiha. I hate Uchiha's. My mother was one. Her name was Mikoto.

Apparently, before she got together with my dad, she had a family with the head Uchiha himself, Fugaku Uchiha. She had a one year old, and a five year old with the guy, and they had gotten into a fight, and she went away, married my dad, then went back to her family.

She doesn't pay attention to me, no only to her babies. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Yeah, they're the heart throbs of the entire high school.

Sasuke's a sophomore, and Itachi's a senior. Sasuke's the popular guy, and Itachi is part of the school's gang. Akatsuki. They don't like me at all. They are always trying to play pranks on me, and to break me.

Now, you can't break someone who's already broken, now can you? So, my father beats me. To let his anger out I guess. He calls me names and stuff, but he always apologizes afterwards.

I just deal with it. Now, how this happened you ask? Well, you see... Let me explain in a flashback. 'Hell, yeah! Flashback time!' Inner cheered.

*FLASHBACK*

I was drawing random people in the park, and I finished one of a couple holding hands, and talking. I sighed mentally. If only I could be like that. But I'm not getting a boyfriend. No, I don't even have a friend. Other than Tsunade. But she's the school's principal. She knows about the abuse, and how I hurt. Oh, and all the maids at my mansion. But they had to swear not to tell anyone. Don't forget the butlers, as well.

But, I made her promise to not tell anyone at all about it. I told her I could deal with it myself. She said okay, but when I'm hurt, I am to go to her.

I looked down at my watch. HOLY SHIZ! It's an hour past my curfew. My dad's going to kill me... I grabbed my notepad from beside me, and took off running. I walked into the house and...

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" My father roared at me, quivering with anger. "I was drawing, and I lost track of time. I'm sorry...," I said quietly, while looking at the floor.

He slapped me, and I slammed into the wall. "Now, sorry doesn't change anything now does it?" He sneered. I just stood there, and I closed my eyes. Might as well let him finish hurting me.

He kneed me in the stomach, and I coughed up blood, sliding down the wall. He brought his foot back, and it collided with my shoulder. I didn't cry out in pain. No, I was used to it.

He beat me up a little more, before falling to his knees, tears gathering in his eyes. Tears poured down his face, and he began to sob into his hands. "Why?" He sobbed.

I got up, and hugged him whispering, "It's okay..." I got up again, picked my notepad up, and walked out of the room. I passed by Koneko, my maid, and she looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I said in my normal quiet tone, "He might need it more." Reffering to the sympathy. They know I won't fight him back, but they also know that I'm broken, and hugs won't fix me.

He's not broken. Not just yet. I walked up to my bedroom, and put on the specially made ointment to make bruises go away, and aplied it to my face. I lie down on my bed, and closed my eyes.

I quickly got back up, and grabbed the pill bottle off my desk. Sleeping pills. I took about seven, and let myself fall asleep once my head hit the pillow.

*TIME SKIP*

I woke up, and took a cold shower, brushed my hair and teeth, then yanked my waist long pink hair up into two pony tails, letting my eyebrow long bangs hang.

I pulled on some black denim jeans, and a black t-shirt. I put on my black hoodie with the red and blue flames running up the sides to cover all my bandages. Sometimes he stabs me with the knife. That always hurts.

I put on my blackconverse, and I straightened my hoodie, pulled down the hood, so it wouldn't mess with my pig-tails, and I added some lip gloss. I looked over my face.

No piercings, not even in my ears, dull green eyes that are always dead. I try to keep the pain out of them. Nobody notices the pain there. Except Tsunade. Not even the maids see it.

I yanked my backpack onto my back, remembering to put in my sketchbook, wallet, keys, and change of clothes, incase the Akatsuki get me with one of their pranks again.

I jogged down the stairs, and didn't eat anything for breakfast. I was anorexic. "I'm leaving," I said quietly. My voice portrayed no emotion, always dull and dead.

The maids nodded, as did the butlers. My father was about to apologize, but I cut him off saying, "I forgive you." He smiled a broken smile, but nodded anyway.

I walked out the door, and began walking to my school. The maids have always asked me if they could drive me, but I always declined. I like walking better.

I walked and walked until I came to a busy street. My eyes widened as a little girl wobbled out into the street and a car was heading her way. I ran as fast as I could and I pushed her out of the way, and I turned my head just to see the driver try to push the breaks, but I got slammed into the ground.

I heard them yank their doors open, and I heard people shouting for people to call 911. I opened my eyes slowly, and someone was hunched over me worriedly.

I looked at them for a second, looking over their spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes, before they said, "Are you okay? Are you hurting? Are y-" "Is the little girl okay?" I asked suddenly.

He looked over and nodded. "She's fine, you saved her." I smiled slightly, and my eyes closed to fall into a world of black. I was only barely aware of someone screaming my name.

*TIME SKIP*

I opened my eyes and I felt a throbbing pain in my head. Where was I? Oh, yeah, hospital. Saved the little girl. Why? Oh yeah, her life means more than mine.

"Oh, good, your awake. I thought you died!" Someone yelled. I groaned. Ow, they were loud... I looked around the room, but my eyes froze on the blonde kid when someone said, "Shut up, dobe."

I knew that voice. I bolted upright. I was across the room, staring at the entire Uchiha family with a dead gaze. The little girl was there, too.

Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, the little girl, Naruto, and... Mikoto my mother. She looked at me with teary eyes. "Oh, honey, you saved my baby girl, how could I ever repay you? Please, tell me your name, so I can thank you properly!" She said.

...What? She doesn't know me? She... Forgot me? I glared at her. I cannot believe her. She rambled on about her baby and thanking me and I said angrily, "Shut up."

They all looked at me stunned. I took a step forward. "I can't believe you. You motherfucking bitch," I hissed at her. Fugaku stepped in front of her and said angrily, "Don't you talk to my wife that way. She wanted to thank you!"

"You... You... You're a bitch. You're the center of me and my father's pain, the reason my father beats me, and you have the nerve to say that you don't know your own daughter's name?" I hissed.

Wait a minute... Shit. I told my secret. I turned and I ran, leaving them all stunned. I told them my secret. Crap!

I heard someone running after me, about 10 people actually, but I didn't care. I kept running, until I reached my favorite place that no one knows about.

I fell down by the pond there, and I burst out crying. Why? Why did this only happen to me? I felt someone's arms around me, and I stiffened.

I looked up to see the leader of the Akatsuki. Pein Nagato, senior at Konoha Highschool. He looked down at me sadly, and squeezed me tighter.

I looked around, and I saw the rest of the Akatsuki. Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu, all looking at me with sadness in their eyes.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking. Pein whispered to me, "We didn't know.. We're sorry..." I shook my head. It doesn't matter. My life is worthless.

"Sakura Haruno, freshman of Konoha Academy. Will you join the Akatsuki?" Pein asked me. I nodded. I guess my year in highschool would get better.

I began to sway and I fell. But this time... Someone caught me. And that's all I ever asked for.

* * *

How'd you guys, and girls, like it? This is a one-shot, but I will make it a chapter story if some people ask me.

But until then, I say, goodbye.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! You know, all you have to do is press that purple button.

Go on. Do it. You know you want to.


End file.
